fmafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Nub888
Pictures Alright.. can we fix or at least minimize the flood of unnecessary pictures getting posted everywhere? As far as I'm concerned, pictures should only be put up to demonstrate a topic or show something important.. not just random screenshots of people with tags cause it "looks cool". The pictures are fine for now. The mid-sized articles only need one or two, but some of the longer ones benefit from a few images to illustrate their points and make sure that they don't just appear as walls of text. As many of the articles are rewritten, some of the pictures may be phased out, but - at this time - they don't pose a problem. We will consider imposing a limit if it gets out of hand; in the meantime, you do have the ability to remove images from pages you believe are too cluttered. CorbeauKarasu 06:52, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Considering spines I think you should talk to Chopperdude. I was confused when they added this into trivia and I don't have printed volumes so I can't see what are they talking about. Kiadony 06:48, May 15, 2010 (UTC) He is more than welcome to add anything he wants back.. just as long as its phrased right. Way it was put made it seem like Lust/Hughes had never been on the spines of any volumes, which isn't really accurate. They're online, too, for those who don't have printed copies. Nub888 06:55, May 15, 2010 (UTC) I know, but I've only found the ones in Japanese, I believe this is what he meant. But I can't read it. I see 'Hughes' and 'Lust there though. Kiadony 07:04, May 15, 2010 (UTC) By the way, how come volumes have two spines (the ones with half faces and the ones with chars flying off to Heaven)? Do they have extra covers? Kiadony 07:10, May 15, 2010 (UTC) New English VAs I haven't had time to verify the slew of new English voice actors you've listed and, to be honest, your track record of helpful edits makes me more than willing to just take your word for it, but where did you get all this new information? I've been AFC for a few days, but I'm pretty sure the episodes with the Xingese characters have yet to air...Todd Haberkorn was at ACen this weekend...surely, you couldn't have gotten it from there, could you? CorbeauKarasu 02:30, May 17, 2010 (UTC) I got the info from Animenewsnetwork, which has been very reliable up until now with all their announcements regarding the dub. Nub888 23:23, May 17, 2010 (UTC) Leave spelling and grammar to people who know what they're doing. Referring to your Dante revision of my edit. I edited it because it was sloppily written, and I'd appreciate it if you stopped un-correcting things.Cornwiggle 19:53, May 28, 2010 (UTC) I see what you're saying. I missed one word, but I still think "Who in turn was killed by Ed" would still sound better. Sorry I didn't see "is". But my version of what I intended would be a better choice.Cornwiggle 18:44, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Pictures I thought the anime picture I used was just as good as the manga pictures. It looks strange to have half manga and half anime, like it's not even finished yet. Besides, isn't your own edit just a matter of opinion, something that is frowned upon here? Why don't you let the main moderator here see it and see what he thinks? If he agrees with you, fine, but until then, I'm changing it back. Tommy-Vercetti 22:01, June 13, 2010 (UTC) I was just keeping in mind it's good to have a nice balance between manga and anime pictures. That page looks clogged enough as it is, and if a scene from the manga depicts an event more specifically (call it an opinion if you want) then I'd think its worth putting it there. No need to sacrifice good manga shots just for a prettier, colored one. Nub888 22:08, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Like I said, if CorbeauKarasu agrees, he'll change it back himself. If you'd like, I can capture the milisecond in the anime where he crushes the skull (same as the manga shot). But I do think the colored, dark toned anime pictures look much better on this background than the paper white shots of the manga. Tommy-Vercetti 22:11, June 13, 2010 (UTC) As far as the picture itself goes, I do think it's pretty good. I'd like to see an image of the "millisecond where he crushes the skull" if at all possible to judge it against the randomc image, but if it's not clearer, I think we can stick with this one. That being said, Nub888 does have a point about manga pictures as well as oversaturation of pictures. Some anime instances will simply be captured better in the manga than in the anime and certain pages aren't yet large enough to sustain more than a picture or two - if any at all. The speed at which you've been uploading and adding pictures isn't a bad thing, but it worries me a little. At this time it's still at a reasonably acceptable level, but a couple pictures are a bit too blurry. CorbeauKarasu 23:35, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Since you've been such a big help on this site, I've granted you Rollback privileges. It may take a bit of getting used to, but it should make some edits easier to manage. CorbeauKarasu 17:01, June 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, can you assist me in something? Hey, I've noticed that you somehow got your little avatar working on this place. (The tiny little Lust one) I've tried just about everything to make it so mine (Tommy Vercetti) isn't all stretched and horrible looking, using that site that resizes and nothing, even making it like 40x40 or 100x100, it's the same as if I uploaded the entire image. What is the correct size I need or what kind of "custom" setting should I choose for this wikipedia? I'm not sure if it's like a forum or what. I'd appreciate any kind of assistence. Thanks. 23:09, June 19, 2010 (UTC) ^ That's me. Dammit, it signed me out without me knowing. ... That's so damn annoying. Tommy-Vercetti 23:10, June 19, 2010 (UTC) I wish I could help you out more, but I honestly just put in a random picture I found of her without thinking it much. If the image you're trying to upload is a jpg., try switching it to a bmp. That usually helps with size issues. Sorry I can't be of more help, can't really say I'm an expert on this field. I'll try looking into it and get back to you if I find a solid answer for the problem. Nub888 00:11, June 20, 2010 (UTC)